


Hey There, Pretty Boy

by sunflowerspaceman



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Gay Sex, Hair-pulling, Hints of begging, M/M, Mason bottoms and subs in this, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Scratching, Self-Indulgent, a sprinkling, just a tad, there is a little bit of feelings in there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25218190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerspaceman/pseuds/sunflowerspaceman
Summary: Mason gets his ass handed to him in the only way he could conceivably enjoy it
Relationships: Detective/Mason (The Wayhaven Chronicles), Male Detective/Mason (The Wayhaven Chronicles)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	Hey There, Pretty Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Mason: I'm a dom top  
> Jules, cracking his knuckles: Not for long!

Jules  _ loves _ nights with Mason. 

He loves, loves,  _ loves _ seeing him gasping, desperate, enjoying himself so wantonly. He loves watching Mason melt just from Jules’s hands and lips, seeing his muscles tense and strain and glisten with sweat. The way he bites his lip to keep from whimpering when he gives Jules a pleading look, begging him silently to just fuck him already. How his long, dark lashes draw across his cheekbones as his eyelids flutter. It’s a beautiful sight, and one he admittedly feels a little territorial over.

Of course, he knows he’s likely not the first one to get Mason in this state. But with how dominant Mason had tried to be with him, well...he got the feeling it had been a while since anyone had used him a firm, patient hand to put him in his place.

That’s their loss. 

Maybe one of these days he’ll get Mason to let him tie him up. He’d surely look pretty straining against that nice silk rope Jules has in his box of toys. He knows Mason could snap through it in an instant, if he wanted, but if he gets him in this state he might just go along with the game. And the crimson would look so perfect against the warm tones of his skin, complementing his flushed cheeks and shoulders perfectly. 

He nips at Mason’s neck, tracing up his Adam's apple and along his jaw. The irony isn’t lost on him. “Hey there, pretty boy,” He murmurs. Mason lets out a shaky breath in the vague shape of Jules’s name. It’s cute. Mason is cute, which is not something Jules ever would’ve seen himself thinking at the beginning of this…thing, that they have. 

But now isn’t the time to think about that.

Right now, he has his hand trailing along the curves of Mason’s musculature, appreciating the softness and warmth of his skin. His fingers map out the intricacies of his body. This is all his for tonight.

Mason is groaning out in relief when Jules finally drags his hand along the full length of his cock, tracing little circles around the head. The noise has Jules smirking against his skin. “Is there something you want?” He asks teasingly. He’s giving Mason a couple pumps, trying to draw more pretty noises out of him. Mason obliges. Of course he does. He’s not necessarily loud about it, but the neediness is what Jules is looking for, not volume. 

“C’mon, pretty boy,” Jules coos, stopping in his ministrations to reach over for the lube on the bedside table, “Use your words.”

Even in his haze, Mason manages to scowl, presumably at the thought of having to beg. Jules feels his heart flutter—he loves when he looks so threatening. But, if he’s honest with himself, he loves wiping that look off his face when he lubes up his fingers and slides a couple into him even more. Fucking with no prep isn’t the kind of pain Jules likes to inflict on his partners, healing capabilities or not, and the choked cry giving way to soft groans is more than worth drawing this out even longer than he already has. 

He starts with two fingers, focusing on working the gorgeous mess underneath him open rather than just making him squirm. Obviously, that’s a side benefit. When the noises start to peter out, he adds another finger. That has Mason’s hands flying to his shoulders, tangling his fingers in his hair and tugging him down by it, capturing Jules’s own moan at the rough treatment against his lips. 

“ _ Fuck _ , you—” Mason pants out when he breaks away. “This is  _ unfair _ .”

Jules gives him a long smile, sweet as could be. “If that’s how you feel, we don’t have to continue.” Jules’s hand stops, and Mason tries to move, get  _ some _ sort of sensation. Adorable. Jules feels a little too pleased with himself when Mason growls out in frustration.

“Goddamnit, Jules, can you just—” 

“Can I just  _ what _ ?” 

Mason looks conflicted for all of five seconds until Jules gives him a quick little jab. 

“Fine, dammit, can you please  _ fuck me already _ ?”

Ooh, a ‘please’ even. And that tone, so high and desperate. Certainly not the anger Mason was going for. How can Jules deny something so heartfelt? He withdraws his fingers, much to his partner’s displeasure. The whimper he gets makes Jules want to be buried in him already. He positions himself between Mason’s legs, taking in the sight just pushing the head of his cock in gets him. The body beneath him is tense, like a bowstring wound too tightly as Jules pushes in, inch by inch. Silver eyes are trained on Jules’s groin in anticipation, and Jules almost wants to tease him more with how intense his gaze is. But he restrains himself. He’s teased and drawn this out more than enough already. 

Jules finally is buried to the hilt, and Mason’s whole body slumps into the mattress, mumbling out all sorts of things in between pants that Jules can’t make out. Silence descends over them for a moment, broken only by their breathing. 

He really can’t stop staring at Mason. The way his lip is a little swollen from how he keeps biting it, how his hair is just that perfect kind of messy. Blood has rushed to his skin, swirling across his face in this flush that really, truly brings out the cool tones of his eyes. 

Jules starts moving, and he doesn’t waste any time as he does. He sets a hard, rough pace that has the bed creaking and Mason gripping his shoulders, the headboard, the blanket, anything that he can as Jules pounds into him. Jules is littering him with kisses and bites that he knows will heal as soon as he gives them. But it’s hard to resist when they get some absolutely gorgeous full  _ moans _ spilling from Mason’s lips. 

He feels Mason scratching lines down his back, tugging his hair again. Everything seems so much  _ more _ while he’s fucking him. The pain feels so fucking good it’s driving him wild, moving harder, faster, gripping Mason’s hips and jerking them forward in time with his thrusts. 

One particular moan catches Jules’s attention. It’s one of his name, louder than the others, more sudden. Jules shifts, focusing his attention on the spot that brought out that gorgeous sound, and Mason his moaning his name again like it’s the only word he knows. 

If Mason said his name like that more often, Jules would do anything he wanted. 

Things are coming to an end, though. He knows they are from the way Mason is tightening up again, digging his nails into Jules’s shoulders and growing louder with each thrust. His lips crash into Jules’s with enough force to send him toppling back, not that that seems to break either of their rhythm. Neither even seem to really notice beyond Mason slamming his hips down to meet Jules’s in a way that would be worrying, were he human. A particularly rough movement and he’s done. His head is tossed back in a final, strangled moan as he cums across their chests, Jules following not long after. 

The two of them lay there for a moment, trying to catch their breath, though it’s hard with how they keep kissing each other. Soft, gentle things as Mason holds himself up with trembling arms. Just as gently, Jules pushes him back, pulls out, holds Mason close till his legs stop shaking enough to get him to the bathroom. He can’t stop kissing Mason everywhere and anywhere he can as they get cleaned up, and Mason can’t stop clinging to him as they collapse in a heap on the mattress.

They fall asleep like that, and for once Mason stays long enough for Jules to wake up to his face. Soft golden rays of early morning light almost seem to give him a halo as they fall across his back, and he looks…calm. Not a word associated with Mason. Not often. It almost throws Jules for a loop, seeing him without any sort of tension in his face. It has him holding his breath for fear he’ll wake the man and ruin this moment. 

Somehow, even when he does stir, the moment doesn’t end. Instead, his eyes slowly blink open, and he smiles easily. 

“Hey there, handsome.” He murmurs. 

Jules has never loved the way anyone’s said anything more. 

**Author's Note:**

> I am GAY, I love mason, and well you all will simply have to deal with that or die


End file.
